


I've Got A Bad Feeling About This

by LeonDesdichard



Series: Sourwolf and the Spark [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, M/M, filler between episode 6x19 and 6x20 of Teen Wolf, werewolf Stiles Stilinksi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonDesdichard/pseuds/LeonDesdichard
Summary: This is my thoughts on what could have happened after Derek disappeared in episode 6x19 of Teen Wolf I mean why would he disappear so quickly except to pick someone up.





	I've Got A Bad Feeling About This

As Derek left Chris he only had one thought in his mind. Stiles. If he was going to even consider returning to Beacon Hills. Which Derek knew that he would eventually return to Beacon Hills whether he liked it or not but first he would need Stiles. Beacon Hills was like childhood trauma, impossible to get rid of or to forget which he would know plenty about. And if he didn’t brings Stiles then the guy would never forgive him. Scott’s idiotic hero complex was going to get everyone in Beacon Hills killed. 

Upon reaching the Camaro he was lucky that the door had been unlocked or else he would have yanked the door right off its hinges in his haste to open it. Jamming the keys into the ignition and speeding from where it was parked Derek sped off towards where both Stiles and himself lived. 

Upon reaching the apartment Derek stilled. There was a loud noise coming from the apartment. Stiles. 

Derek jumped up the stairs not even bothering to look if anyone was watching him as he jumped up to the fire escape which was located on the wall to get to the apartment faster. What he saw made his heart stop. Stiles was laying there with a bloody side. A bite mark. And the Alpha was standing there over Stiles grinning at Derek with Stiles’ blood coating his fangs. Derek didn’t even think he just flew at the Alpha there was no way that this wolf was going to get away with this. 

Derek and the Alpha struggled the Alpha tearing into Derek but he felt none of it. Derek wanted to take it out on the Alpha. Derek threw the other wolf back into the table and it broke shattering it to pieces. 

“Why? Why did you bite him?!” He yelled at the other wolf receiving a grunt as the Alpha struggled against Derek. 

" A woman paid me to bite him. It was much harder than I thought it would be though. The boy put up quite a struggle.” Derek cut off the other Alpha’s laugh by shoving him back. The Alpha’s laughs were suddenly cut short blood coming out of his mouth. Derek looked down and saw that one of the legs from the table was rammed straight through the other Alpha’s heart. Derek fell to his knees from the sudden power surge that the Alpha’s powers brought. But there was plenty of time to worry about that. 

Derek turned to Stiles who was waking up. Immediately he went to his knees besides Stiles, pulling of Stiles’ shirt Derek sighed in relief at the lack of black around the wound. Good Stiles wasn’t rejecting the bite. 

“What the kriffing hells!” Derek rolled his eyes. Even when Stiles had just been bitten by a werewolf he could manage to make a Star Wars reference. “You’re okay. You’re okay.” Derek repeated as Stiles grabbed onto Derek’s arms with a bruising force which Derek didn’t even feel because of the relief that he felt from seeing Stiles awake and alive. 

“Derek where is the Alpha werewolf?! Derek?” Stiles stared at Derek who wouldn’t look him straight in the eye because Derek was watching Stiles’ bite almost as if he was expecting him to reject the bite any minute. Stiles grabbed Derek’s face and kissed him, shoving his tongue into Derek’s mouth. 

“Derek. I’m all right.” Stiles shoved his face into Derek’s neck almost as if he was anchoring himself as much as he was calming Derek down. “Derek I’m not rejecting the bite. Look it’s alright.” Derek finally looked into Stiles’ eyes showing Stiles the Alpha red which now shone in Derek’s eyes from having killed the rogue alpha. 

Stiles placed his hand on the side of Derek’s face before finally noticing the dead Alpha werewolf on the other side of the room who had a wooden leg sticking out of his chest. Stiles guided Derek over to their bedroom, leaving the dead werewolf lying there on the floor. Because it was hardwood it would be okay for a little while. Stiles guided Derek to lay down on the bed shedding him of both his shirt and pants. Stiles was treating him like a colt that was about to bolt but in reality Derek was calm, calmer than he had been since seeing Kate earlier. 

It hadn’t been a question if he would kill for Stiles, he would kill anyone to keep him safe. Stiles was his mate, his perfect match nothing would keep each of them from protecting Stiles and vice versa. Derek upon thinking this finally came out of his reverie. Derek flipped Stiles over onto his back ripping his shirt and pants off of that lean frame tossing them over his shoulder. 

Stiles looked hungrily up into Derek’s face licking his lips as he looked up and down Derek’s chest stopping upon seeing Derek’s cock erect and leaking precum from the tip. “You’re an Alpha now.” Derek nodded in agreement to Stiles’ statement before smirking almost as if he realized what Stiles was going to say next. 

“Then prove it.” Derek’s smirk turned into a full-fledged grin upon hearing what Stiles had just said. “As you wish.”

Derek yanked the drawer out of the bedside table in his haste to find the lube in the bedside table causing Stiles to start laughing which was cut short when Derek started biting one of his nipples. Using one of his hands to mess with the other nipple while he shoved two fingers into Stiles’ hole hitting his prostate spot on causing Stiles to gasp aloud causing Derek to smirk. 

Derek then picked Stiles up causing him to let out a slight noise at suddenly being picked up. Derek placed Stiles in his lap slowly placing him down on his cock causing Stiles to moan as he entered him steadily. “Ride me.” 

Stiles steadily began going up and down on Derek’s cock with Derek thrusting into Stiles at the same time hitting his prostate causing Stiles to moan steadily louder and louder as Derek’s thrusts sped up hitting his prostate with more and more force. 

Derek then pulled out of Stiles before flipping Stiles over onto his back and shoving back inside of him to thrust even harder inside of him before both him and Stiles were spilling their release. Stiles’ stomach was covered in his own release while he felt Derek’s own filling him up to the brim. Derek leaned down and kissed Stiles on the mouth softly not trying for any heat but just kissing him. Just existing and reveling in the reality that Stiles was here alive. Going to be a werewolf but alive. The two of them fell asleep like that leaving the dead Alpha werewolf problem for tomorrow. 

The Next Day…

“How did we not deal with this dead body yesterday? I don’t see how you could deal with this smell.” Derek smirked upon hearing Stiles talk, he was taking this whole werewolf thing in stride, not even having a loss of control which Derek figured that he would be good at it. Derek was enormously happy though that he had much more control than he had had when he had been an Alpha the first time. He still had his wolf form, he had his mate, Derek would be a much different Alpha this time around. 

“Also how bad is it in Beacon Hills? Probably really bad considering that Scott is the one that is in charge right now.” Derek nodded in agreement to what had been said. 

“From what Chris had said it sounded like it was pretty bad. Gerard has a new apprentice by the sounds of it and has the entire town striking up against the supernatural part of Beacon Hills.” 

“Only Scott would let it get this bad.” Stiles said as he placed his head on Derek’s shoulder wrapping his arms around his mate. Derek nodded as he loaded both of their duffel bags into the back of the Camaro before they slammed the trunk shut. Derek turned around so that he could face Stiles. Derek placed his arms around Stiles kissing him gently on the mouth before they both separated and headed towards the front of the Camaro. As they were pulling out of the parking lot Derek opened his mouth looking to Stiles saying one sentence before he turned on AC/DC Highway to Hell. 

“I have a bad feeling about this.”


End file.
